M'Ress (STWCHB)
THIS PAGE IS BEING REVIEWED AS A DETAILED CHARACTER STUDY IS MADE. AS SUCH CONTENT COULD CHANGE** Lt. M'Ress is a Caitian communications officer aboard the USS Enterprise working in rotation with Lt. Uhura. She was transferred to the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 after the USS Hood was damaged during testing of Dr. Daystrum's M-5 Computer. Introduced: Star Trek: The Animated Series Biography Lt. M'Ress was born in a litter of four on the planet Feresa (known to most in the Federation as Cait) in the Lynx constellation. 1 She grew up in a well to do family with great renown before enrolling in Star Fleet. It was at the academy that she acquired a well rooted interest in topics regarding Earth. She graduated three years before serving on the Enterprise (in 2266). She was assigned to the USS Hood under Captain Okley. Her time under Okley was brief, as was his captaincy. The USS Hood was ambushed by a group of Kzinti who in another example of the Hood's poor record with shields directly hit the bridge killing the command staff. The Kzinti boarded the USS Hood, and then Ensign M'Ress stealthily entered their ship. Upon reaching the bridge of the pirate's vessel she sent out a distress call out and managed to get back to the USS Hood before the Kzinti abandoned their prize. Once back on board she learned that Glen Barton was now in command of the USS Hood, and upon his order and utilizing the secondary bridge M'Ress was with him while they pursued the Kzinti and with the call answered foiled a planned invasion of the Federation by a Kzinti faction. Glen Barton was awarded the Silver Palm with Cluster and the rank of captain while M'Ress was promoted to Lt. (Who's Who in Star Trek issue 2 comic, The Ambergris Element novel) She would serve under Captain Barton on the USS Hood as it's main communication's officer until the vessel was damaged by Daystrum's Multitronic Computer in 2268. She was transferred to the USS Enterprise following this incident and has made a few connections starting with her co-worker Lt. Uhura whom she is junior in rank to. -PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS AS WE MOVE EVENTS INTO THE MOTION PICTURE ERA- Service History *USS Hood - M'Ress was serving aboard the USS Hood when the USS Enterprise, under the control of Dr. Daystrum's M-5 computer assaulted the USS Lexington, and Excalibur. The USS Hood pulled back when this was witnessed but returned to keep the M-5 from destroying the rest of the fleet. In this effort it was severely damaged. Lt. M'Ress was transferred to the USS Enterprise following this incident. 1 *USS Enterprise Hobbies Lt. M'Ress is interested in poetry, history, archaeology, and anthropology having had an interest in the Humanoid Felines of Earth lore since being compared to Bast-Ra at Star Fleet Academy. Thus her historical, archaeological, and anthropological interest tend to revolve around mythology about such beings and how such beliefs have shaped societies. Every so often when meeting new shipmates she gets the idea to play up the resemblance- especially if she can take advantage of any ignorance the shipmate may have about her people. She's one of the few members of the USS Enterprise's 'Theater Troupe'- even while not Human she insists on playing the role of Cleopatra and due to the limited members of the troupe and her being well liked she's permitted such a role. She prefers regal roles but started out performing minor roles being new to the ship and thus to the troupe. Through her previous experiences on the USS Hood served her well enough to rise in popularity on board. Relations *Close Friend of Nurse Chapel, she supports Nurse Chapel's interest in Mr. Spock. *Close Friend of Uhura *Friend to Arex, the two of them are known to prank Mr. Scott from time to time. Arex has the most appreciation for her sense of humor. *Had or has a teasing interest in Montgomery Scott whom she had some 'close' contact with under the influence of Mudd's love potion. She's embarrassed by this and her teasing has since diminished but she still pulls a prank now and then. *Sulu (they 'fool around') Character Traits Included for reference by an RP's host or player who has taken on the role of Lt. M'Ress; *Curious - M'Ress has a nagging curiosity that occasionally leads her to some fresh gossip or trouble. She's likely to want to investigate peculiar readings or ease drop on alien worlds. *Sense of Humor - M'Ress is known for her pranks, and for being receptive of pranks. She enjoys a good laugh and finds those moments where she can laugh with a crowd most memorable. *Xenophile - M'Ress has a deep fascination with non-Caitian cultures and people though her love for alien cultures goes further as she actively encourages inter-species romance among the crew. *Let's not talk about my family - M'Ress doesn't want to talk about her family not because she's on ill terms with them. She feels that others will treat her as someone less approachable if her high social standing where known to them. *Noble Upbringing - M'Ress is from a well seated, and reputable family on her homeworld- one with a pedigree long honored and well documented. Her parents are honored citizens and her three siblings all presently serve in Star Fleet. She has an appreciation for fine arts, statesmanship, diplomacy, and leisure. *Martial Upbringing - M'Ress has been brought up in a society with deep warrior traditions though one with a certain romantic and ritualized view of war. She's excellent at hand to hand combat- utilizing the natural armaments of her body to gain an advantage but her people are sleak in build and fragile- she has to rely on agility and using an opponent's weight against them to succeed and is incapable of taking great punishment. She must attack swiftly in a calculated manner utilizing familiarity with an opponent's weakpoints while using her agility to avoid injury. *Vegetarian - As with the bulk of the Caitian population M'Ress is a Vegetarian. This diet is not one her body is biologically inclined towards and thus she requires dietary supplements. She has data cards for various dishes for use with the mess hall's food dispensers. The supplements are programmed into the cards. This diet is prominent in Caitian culture as away to distance themselves from their primal like carnivorous cousin species, the Kzinti who during the Earth-Kzin Wars fed on Human flesh. The vegetarian diet is seen as a way to show one's self to be more cultured, and civilized than animal. The Practical Joker (M'Ress is eating noodles and fried beans) | FASA RPG Module The Federation NOTE: Some STWCHB players have determined that it's acceptable for M'Ress to consume fish. Character Samples * "Hm Enterprise here, Lt. M'Ress here auhm." * "Your signal is weak sir... garbled... request you repeat purr." * "The rescue party is aboard the shuttlecraft, Mr. Scott. All hatches secure purr." * "How sir? It was designed to give fun and amusement. Hostile action doesn't' fit it's program purr." acting captain Scott * "laugh You're funny, and very attractive for a Human." (to Mr. Scott while under the effects of Mudd's Love Potion as she put her arms about his shoulders) * with agitation "Not so loud you fool." (after the love potion wore off and Mr. Scott said aloud that he has a hang over to sham all hang overs and didn't even have a drop of Scotch) * "Purr Captain, crew members McCoy, Sulu, and O'Hara are still in the recreation room and do not answer the call to stations." Sources #Resource Lincoln Enterprises Catelogue Number 5 1971 "Biography of Lt. M'Ress" #Resource Who's Who in Star Trek 2 (The USS Hood thanks to some trickery on M'Ress's part manages to thwart a Kzinti invasion of Federation Space.) STWCH Suggested Mirror Counterpart; ***SUGGESTION WILL BE ALTERED** * Mirror M'Ress generally keeps to her self; not one to gossip nor to really investigate on her own volition. She's rather humorless, and despises pranks and can't stand laughter. She holds a quite disdain for non-Caitain culture and thus the Empire. She believes the ancestors of her people once ruled the galaxy as gods and hopes one day they will again dominate the quadrant and expand outward. She'd love to talk about her family, especially the proud heritage of her ancestors and the many feats they have accomplished in the Empire- often telling the events so as to diminish any non-Caitian involvement. Due to the subjugation of her people by the Empire M'Ress grew up in a fallen noble house- hearing of what they once where and how their commoner style of living was the result of being conquered has built her resentment towards the Empire. Being raised as a member of an Imperial Slave race she didn't receive a martial upbringing but has learned to fight in order to ascend the ranks hoping one day to captain her own ship and perhaps then build support for a rebellion against the Empire and the establishment of a Caitian Empire that will teach the Humans to worship them and serve them as it rightfully should be. Mirror M'Ress is exclusively carnivorous hoping to gleam the strength of her primal ancestors.Category:STWCHB Category:STWCHB People